Unrequited
by eOcLiN
Summary: He did not love me. Our relationship was damned from the start. I had known that from the beginning, but with the arrogance of first love didn’t seem to be an insurmountable obstacle...Please RR. Thank you.


**Disclaimer:** No matter what I do Naruto and company simply refuses to belong to me.

**A/N:** Umm…Hi! I would just like to inform you that this is a ficlet, the first part of a "trilogy" and that there won't be that much dialogue or conversation here, just explanations and descriptions that would help you understand the last part this "trilogy" (which unfortunately does not have a title yet). It's a slight AU with a bit of OOCness (Oh! Did I say slight/bit?) and swearing but I do hope that you'll like it…somehow…(batts eyelashes)

Oooo-oooo-ooxXxoo-oooo-oooO

**Unrequited  
**By: eOcLiN

Oooo-oooo-ooxXxoo-oooo-oooO

**Prologue**

A bright silvery moon was shining down on Konoha that night in mid-September. Its beautiful silver rays fell like sheens of maiden's hair, dimming the lampposts that lit the paths dusted with pink petals. It was the season wherein cherry blossoms drop from their branches and fill the air with its aromatic scent and picturesque beauty.

As I sat by the bedroom window and gazed at the full moon, I couldn't help but recall the events that broke and re-made me. All of which had happened in the last 5 years of my teenage life.

**Flashback**

It was a very beautiful morning. I was walking towards the marketplace to buy some supplies when I thought I saw him, Uchiha Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree with arms crossed against his chest, his bangs covering his eyes. I almost stopped dead on my tracks but I quickly told myself that I was just hallucinating, reminding myself that Sasuke had been gone for about 3 years now to join Orochimaru and finally have his revenge against his brother.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I let my left hand thread into my hair and my feet continue on its way. I barely made 10 paces when I heard a deep, velvety voice say my name. My eyes snapped open, but not daring to look at the person who said my name. The voice sounded awfully familiar. I was hoping it was him but at the same time silently wishing that it wasn't him. I heard the person say something that brought chills down my spine, this time I turned around. I blinked twice, not believing what I was seeing. It _was_ him, Uchiha Sasuke, alive, unscathed and more handsome than before.

He gingerly approached me, smirking on the expression he found fixed on my face. My inner self was screaming to say something but my mouth wouldn't budge. I mean for crying out loud! Who wouldn't be if one day, this person who has been gone for 3 years suddenly pops out of no where saying "Aren't you gonna welcome me home?" Oh! By the way, that person also happened to be your first love and childhood "obsession".

Seeing me incapable of saying anything at all amused him. I can see it clearly in his face. But I knew right there and then that I had to show him that I wasn't a 12 year old girl anymore. I cleared my throat and said his name. I tried to make it sound like a statement. Thank Kami-sama for not making me sound like a mouse.

He raised an eyebrow as he eyed me from head to toe. His look made me feel so uncomfortable. Damn! I knew I shouldn't have worn this skimpy yellow sun dress. He complimented me for having changed a lot. Duh! It's been 3 years. Did he actually think that I'll be stuck as this "obsessed", annoying, loud mouth kid who did nothing but follow him around like a dog and be a burden to his team mates? I grew up. I needed to. I had to show everyone that I am strong. I didn't earn my position as second-in–command in the strategist department of the ANBU for nothing. I almost sacrificed my social life and my friends because of it.

Forcing a smile and shoving those thoughts at the back of my mind, I told him that he has changed a lot too, mentioning that he's now a head taller than me. Stupid thing to say, I know but that was the only thing I could think of. We became silent for a while, standing in the middle of the street, starting at each other. I broke away from the gaze and asked when he had returned.

"I have been here in Konoha for a week now." he said. "But I was held under the ANBU by the order of the Hokage as she decided whether or not the charges against me were to be dropped and so I can finally become a citizen of Konoha again."

I nodded my head in understanding as he paused to flick his bangs away from his face. "I told her 'Fine. I could wait but I just like to point out that I did not entirely betray Konoha.' She raised an eyebrow on me but I ignored it so I continued 'After all, I did bring Orochimaru's head and my brother's dead body.'"

His last statement bothered me. So he did have his revenge. He's getting deeper and deeper into his shadows. Now that he's back, I don't think any of us could help him get out. Besides, I don't think he would let us.

"So?" I inquired. "What did Hokage-sama say?"

"She was reluctant at first but she gave me another chance to prove myself." He stared at me with those deep onyx eyes.

"Prove yourself?" I asked.

"Aa." He responded.

"What did Hokage-sama mean by-" He cut me off.

"She said I have skills that they could use." He looked at me as is I should have figured out what he was trying to say.

I really did not understand him. What did he mean by proving himself? What about his skills? Who is they and why? Wait. They... Oh! Kami-sama, please don't tell me…

"She made me join the ANBU."

**End of Flashback**

I closed my eyes, remembering the happiness and pain Sasuke had brought to us upon his return. I will never deny that I hadn't wished to go back in time to change everything that had happened. My life was like hell since after the day he asked-

'_Damn it!' _I cursed to myself. _'Damn him!'_

If you only knew what he did to me…to my life…to my being…You probably wouldn't mind me cursing.

Uchiha Sasuke is such an asshole. Although I would never admit it to anyone, I appreciate his being an asshole. Why? He helped me in making myself stronger and better. If it weren't for what he did, I wouldn't be right here inside this room 6 years later with the person who helped me get back on my feet and kept me sane, who unconditionally loved me and cared for me, who stood beside me and is always there to reach out a helping hand, who gave me a smile that could make you forget everything, who made me feel things I have never felt before, who appreciated me and accepted me for who I was regardless of my past. This person is the reason why I'm alive, content and very happy. My life revolves around him; he is the center of my life. I don't know what I would do and would be without him. I know it's cheesy and cliché, but what I can I say? It's the truth.

I silently chuckled at the thought. "What I am now, I owe it all to you Uchiha Sasuke."

Oooo-oooo-ooxXxoo-oooo-oooO

**A/N:** So…what do you think?


End file.
